


Flushed

by cryptidjay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidjay/pseuds/cryptidjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Levi is a short little sadist and Eren just wanted to be nice (to a really attractive guy). Possibly may be extended into a longer story, who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Although I rated this T, there are curse words in here. So if that deeply offends you.... sorry. Now you're warned. Also, this was typed on my phone as well, so I apologize for any mistakes. I was given a promt that said “Levi/Eren – flushed cheeks” and this is what came out of it. I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN SNK.

He squirmed under my gaze, desperately avoiding my eyes as he held out the book that I had been reaching for. When I didn't say anything, his cheeks flushed a violent red and he quietly cleared his throat.

This kid had been staring at me for weeks, in what I assume he thought was a discreet manner. Still wasn't sure what brought him over to this corner of the library in the first place, but then again I didn't really care.

He was cute enough. Giant eyes, lightly tanned skin, long legs, nice teeth- definitely easy on the eyes. That fucking blush though was killing me. I watched as it slowly crept down his neck and colored the tips of his ears.

He just had to grab that fucking book for me. Yeah, I'm a short guy, but I'm also a grown-ass man; I can manage to get down one little book. I felt my eye twitch, my hands were clenched to give this shitty brat a beat down, when I noticed his blush getting darker.

I don't know why I did it, I swear to fucking god my body moved of its own accord. I smacked his hand aside, smirking at the look of surprise on his face, his mouth opening into a perfect "o" shape. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, shoving him against the bookshelf. I stared at his face as his blush somehow managed to consume all of his cheeks, his wide eyes staring into mine. I couldn't help but wonder if he would make this face in bed. I leaned in slowly, brushing my lips against his. I reached my other hand out and grabbed the book from him, smirking against his lips.

"Next time, don't grab my books for me brat." He shivered as I spoke, his breath caught in his throat. I released his shirt and walked away, leaving him blushing and slightly hard. I could practically feel his eyes on my ass, and I had half a mind to chuck the book at his face. Instead I tossed a "Stare any longer and I'll start charging" over my shoulder, enjoying the sounds of him choking out of embarrassment as I rounded the corner.

Although the urge to go wash my mouth, clothes and hands kept me from laughing (I didn't know where that fucker had been, disgusting), I couldn't wait to see his face the next time we met.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sooooooo I'm not really planning on making this any longer, but the possibility of this turning into a multi-chapter fic isn't completely ridiculous.


End file.
